Nothing Supernatural Here
by Dravvin Rayne
Summary: JoDean short-fic First date


**Nothing Supernatural Here**

**Jo Harvelle & Dean Winchester Fic**

The perfect scene for a scary movie was completely set. The sky was covered in a shade of midnight black. Little starts twinkled in glows and scatters in random designs. Clouds were smoky and slowly floating about in the direction of the subtle winds. Goosebumps would prickle any soul's flesh, especially with the dark trees remaining stilled. Leaves scuffled in brushes of the dirt pathway. No one seemed to be around except for one man. He tightened his cloak around him and looked about, continuously looking over his shoulder in paranoia and then walking briskly ahead. Each sound made him stop in his tracks and scan the area before he began walking once more. It was evident he was growing more paranoid by the moment. Yet, nothing seemed to be following him, but it still left the audience in suspense and at the edge of their seats.

Everyone was in suspense, except one person in general. He continued leaning into his seat eating away at his popcorn. "He's gonna turn around and there's gonna be some freak with an axe, you wait." He told the blonde next to him, who was engulfed in the movie. Just as the unfazed man had said, the actor turned around and gave a bloody scream before a hook was jammed under his jaw. The special effects were pretty gruesome and realistic, but it still didn't bug the man still eating his popcorn. He was the only one that didn't scream or jump back in their seats from the sudden change in events. The blonde finally turned to face the man and shook her head with a smirk, "You could at least enjoy the movie, you know."

"I am, I'm here, aren't I? Popcorn," He offered the bucket to his apparent date, and she accepted a handful and began to eat away at the buttered pieces. "You're just here for the food," she teased. In response, he smirked halfway, "Not the only reason." His eyes shifted to the woman next to him, who was already nuzzled in her seat giving the movie her full attention yet again. Not the only reason. She was the _main_ reason why he was even here.

He's spent the first few years denying there was anything between them. At first he didn't register it completely. He felt she was just someone he was attracted to, would have sex with and then be done. But it wasn't like that, at least not this time. He found it hard to believe the blonde next to him was a virgin, but he couldn't help but to admire that. One thing he found unbelievably attractive in her was how strong she was. She knew what she wanted and nothing would change her opinion of it. He wished he was like that, where he could just know what he wanted in life and stick to it. However, he's already accepted his life that was forced in his arms. He's had his fair share of flings and girls he's cared more for than just for sex, but this one, Joanna Beth Harvelle, was different than all of them. She was beautiful; she was strong and very driven. They shared the same occupation: Hunters. It wasn't the type of hunters normal people would think of. They were hunters of a new field, a fresh level of weirdness. They hunted the supernatural, and were damn pros at it if he said so himself. The only difference was Jo _chose_ the job. Dean didn't. Dean was _forced _into it, which he's long accepted. Despite his reluctance of the job description, Dean still was very much humane. Honestly, this was the first date he's ever really been on. He remembered how his little brother, Sam Winchester, was harassing him before he left with Jo. Sam's known even before Dean knew it himself that he really was into Jo. Clearly he did if he was suffering through some cheap-ass movie, but hey, he had popcorn! "You're not into this movie, are you?" Jo's sweet voice was heard and Dean was snapped from his thoughts. He gave a shrug of his shoulders, "I was in the beginning." She slapped his arm as he grinned rottenly. "Yeah, I bet you were." Her voice was sarcastic, but playful. "Hey, I can't help it if I admire the woman body."

"There's a difference in admiring and being a horn dog, you are a horn dog. The moment you see a naked woman it's all over."

"Not true," he said in argument and looked to Jo's cocked brow that said otherwise. He scoffed and faced the large screen again; "Shut up…" he grumbled and stuffed his mouth with popcorn then.

Dean was thankful for the movie to be over. He helped Jo into her beige jacket and threw his empty popcorn bucket and soda away in the trash before walking to keep up with her. "So did you like the movie?" He asked her and she nodded her head, "It was alright, the actors could have been more believable," she responded and smirked to Dean, "How'd you like the shower scene with the naked woman?" Dean looked a bit uncomfortable, but he answered in his original sarcastic way. He gave a deep breath and shoved his fists in the pockets of his blue jacket, "Her boob job was horrible," he replied. Jo only laughed and pushed Dean playfully. He gave his own chuckle in response and exited out of the theater with Jo. Instantly, the coldness of the October night welcomed their bones and quivered mildly. They took a left-turn and soon made their way to Dean's '67 black, Chevy Impala. "So you don't like fake breasts?"

"Nah, I like them real. They won't explode if you grab them then." Jo rolled her dark sepia of eyes at that. "Wow, and here I just thought you had no morals." He scoffed and looked a little offended, "Of course I have morals. You don't see me picking up prostitutes, do you?" She mused a moment with pursed lips, "Hmm, nope, okay, you have me there."

He turned his head to Jo and bit at his bottom lip. He could hear Sam in his head. He couldn't believe Sam was giving him advice on _dating_. Dean didn't even ask for it, but Sam just assumed Dean needed it. Truthfully, Dean kinda did. He was used to being a flirt, sure. He was used to being a smooth-talker and getting the girl in bed. However, he wasn't really used to dating. Hell, he's never dated before. He had flings and that was it. Jo was clearly more than a simple fling. Hell, he hasn't even pursued her that way. She was…different. Why that was, he didn't know.

"Hey Dean," Jo's voice once more broke from his reverie and he turned to look at her questionably, "Yeah?" She gave him a smile, "If you want to hold me hand then you can hold it. I won't punch you." He gave a chuckle, "Oh right, like I'm gonna believe that. I still remember that!"

"Well in all fairness you shouldn't take a woman's gun."

"Yeah, that's the truth…" He mumbled and looked around for his car. He wanted to hold her hand, Hell, he wanted to do more than that, but he was reserved. He's always been reserved. Call it an instinct, but he just couldn't let his guard down easily. Somehow, Jo seemed to understand that and see right through his guard. It was creepy she just knew, but it was also relieving all the same.

Before he could even shuffle for the keys, Jo's cold hand had found its way into his jacket's pocket to lace her fingers with his. Dean blinked as he looked down to the bulge in his jacket. Smiling a bit in a twitch, he tightened his fingers around hers. "I'm not used to dating either, you know." Dean looked to her perplexed, "I doubt that." She smiled, "Believe it, because it's true. This is what this is, right? A date?"

Dean felt his throat go dry as his arrogant smile washed from his lips. "Uh…I—guess? I mean, I thought of it as one. Didn't you?" He was slowly getting nervous now. Was he the only one that assumed this was a date? "Nope, I assumed it was too." She said and relieved Dean of his nerves. They stopped at the Impala and Jo made no motions in breaking their hands, but neither did Dean. Their eyes remained locked as the cold air continued to coil around each body. "I had fun tonight, Dean." Jo finally said to break the silence. Dean swallowed, "Yeah…me too. You think we could do another date sometime?" Jo smiled brightly and nodded her head, "I'd love that."

Before Dean could get over how he was given the basic head go on there'd be another, he felt Jo's lips pressed against his. He was stunned, but he was quick to return the kiss. His other hand found its way from his pocket and cupped her cold cheek. For that brief moment, both bodies felt on fire. Both bodies were coiled into the other from their warmth. It slowly was faded out the moment Jo chose to break the kiss. "Is this the part where I drive us to a peak and we break out my backseat?" Dean grinned, but Jo pulled away from him. "Nope, this is where the gentleman takes the woman home." He sighed, "No sex? Really?"

She laughed and punched him, "Take me home jerk!"


End file.
